pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Good To See You
'''Good To See You '''is the ninth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill leaving Celadon City, and approaching a large pond with a bench. Scott: I'm tired.... Let's sit down. Jill: Fine then. Scott and Jill sit down on the bench. Scott: Where is the next Gym? Jill: Fuschia City. Scott: Haha. Funny name. Boy: H...H....Hello? Scott: What? Scott turns around, and sees a familiar face. Scott: Patrick! Remember me? Patrick: Ye...Ye......I do. Jill: Salutations, Patrick! What are you doing here? Patrick: I am ch....Ch...Battling the Gym Le..Leader. Scott: Of Celadon City? That's cool! I just beat her. Patrick: C..Cool! Scott: Guess what! Patrick: Hm.. What? Scott: I saw an Articuno! Patrick: Art....I...Cu....Cuno!? I've heard of that! I hear its re....really rare! Scott: Yeah. Patrick: I don't think i'm g...g...going to win. Jill: No! Of course you can win! I think you will! Patrick: Really? Scott: Maybe you would have a better chance if you battled with me. Patrick: Y...Yeah.... Maybe you're right... Patrick walks away. Scott: Hey!! Patrick: W...W....What? Scott: BATTLE ME! Patrick: B..B..But I d..Don't want to! Scott: Too bad! Patrick: Fiine. Scott: Yay! I choose Bulba- Jill: No you dummy, use Remoraid! Scott: Oh yeahhh.... Patrick: S...Since its a w...water battle, then I choose Vaporeon Patrick throws a Pokeball into the air, and Vaporeon pops out with a white light and stands on the water Vaporeon: VAPOR! Scott: WOAH! A VAPOREON! SO COOL! I saw one on T.V. once! Go Remoraid! Scott releases Remoraid from its Pokeball, and its splashes in the water. Jill: Eevee, Vaporeon is one of your evolutions. Eevee: Eevee? Jill: It's true. Scott: Okay, let's start! Use Water Gun! Jill: NO! THAT WAS A TERRIBLE MOVE! Remoraid opens its mouth and shoots a blast of Water that its Vaporeon. Vaporeon: Vaporeooon. Patrick: Why t...tha...thank you for that! Scott: Huh? Jill: Vaporeon has the abilty Water Absord! Water moves HEAL It! Scott: ....Dangit. Patrick: Use M...M...Mud....uddy Water! Vaporeon releases spiraling water and it hits Remoraid and pushes it deeper into the water. Remoraid: REMORAID! Scott: Good move, Pat! Patrick: Thanks! Scott: Can't use water attacks so..... Bullet Seed! Remoraid opens its mouth, and golden seeds rocket out, hitting Vaporeon. Vaporeon: Eon! Scott: Yeah! It's Super Effective! Grass always is super effective against water! Patrick: Nice... But n..n..not good enough. MELT! Scott: Melt? Whadya mean "Melt?" Vaporeon becomes transparent, and its body turns into water. Scott: Whaaaaaat!? Patrick: Haha! Scott: Um..... Use Bullet Seed! Remoraid rapid fires a bunch of golden seeds into the water, but nothing happens. Jill: Uh oh.... Patrick: Okay, now use Shadow Ball! Vaporeon turns back to normal, and fires a black ball at Remoraid, making it shoot into the air and land in the water with a big splash. Scott: No! Remoraid lays sideways in the water. Scott: Come on, Remoraid! I almost never get to use you in battle! Remoraid: ReEeeeemo.....Remoraid. Remoraid begins glowing white. Scott: What? What's happening. Jill: I know! Remoraid becomes much bigger, and eight of what appear to be arms grow out of its stomach. Jill: It's evolving!! Remoraid stops glowing. Scott: It's.... A differant Pokemon! Scott looks at the new Pokemon. It is colored bright red, has eight tentacles, and a turrent-like mouth. Scott: Woah! Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Unknow Pokemon detected.... Searching, Searching. Cannot find Pokemon. Scott: COOOOOL! Jill: It's an Octillery! Octillery: OCTILLERY! Scott: AWESOME REMORAID, YOU EVOLVED!! Or.... Should I say, Octillery! Octillery: OCTO! Patrick: C..Cool! But you still can't w..win! Use Hydro Pump! Octillery: OCT! Octillery opens its mouth, and a powerful yellow blast fires out. Scott: Woah! Jill: That's Hyper Beam! The attack lands a direct hit on Vaporeon, and its sinks to the bottom of the pond. Patrick: No! Return! Patrick runs to the side of the pond, and returns Vaporeon to its ball. Patrick: G...G...Good Job! Scott: You too! You are so much better then last time we battled! Patrick: So are you! Jill walks over to Scott. Jill: Wow... Remoraid evolved. Now you can use it on land! Scott: I know! So cool! Bulbasaur and Eevee run over to the newly evolved Pokemon, with Squirtle sleeping on the bench. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Eevee: Ev? Octillery: OCT! Scott: Well... Bye! We gotta go. Patrick: W...WAIT! Scott: Erm... What? Patrick: C..Can I come wit you? J...J..Just for a short time? Jill: Why sure! But... Why? Patrick: On...O...Once I met you, my s...stut....stuttering got bet..er. Jill: Oh.... So you think if you travel with use your stuttering will be.. cured? Patrick: Yeah Scott: Well, okay then! Where are we off to? Patrick: The Gym... D...don'y you re...re.....rem...rem. Jill: Remember? Patrick: Yeah Scott: Uggggg. Back there!? But I wanna get to the next Gym! Jill: Too bad! Patrick: So...... This is gonna be fun! Category:Episodes